overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Widowmaker
Widowmaker là 1 trong những heroes trong Overwatch. Cốt truyện Widowmaker là 1 sát thủ hoàn hảo: 1 bệnh nhân, 1 kẻ giết người tàn nhẫn và hiệu quả và không bao giờ biểu lộ cảm xúc hay sự hối hận Người ta tin rằng cuộc sống trước đây của cô ta. Widowmaker đã kết hôn với Gérard Lacroix, là 1 đặc vụ Overwatch đứng đầu các hoạt động chống lại tổ chức khủng bố Talon. Sau nhiêu lần thất bại trong việc loại bỏ Gérard, Talon quyết định chuyển mục tiêu sang người vợ, Amélie (Widowmaker). Talon đã tổ chức phi vụ bắt cóc cô ta và biến cô ta thành đối tượng của chương trình cải tạo trí óc. Họ phá vỡ ý chí của cô, đàn áp nhân cách, và biến cô thành 1 đặc vụ ngầm. Cô ta cuối cùng cũng được tìm thấy bởi các điệp vụ Overwatch, lúc đó dường như không có gì đáng sợ xảy ra, và cô trở lại với cuộc sống bình thường của cô. 2 tuần sau, cô giết Gérard trong lúc anh ta ngủ. Nhiệm vụ của cô hoàn thành, Amélie trở về Talon, và họ hoàn thành quá trình biến cô trở thành vũ khí sống, cô được tiếp tục huấn luyện thêm trong một cơ sở bí mật, rôi sau đó mặt sinh lý trong người cô bị biến đổi, làm nhịp tim của cô bị chậm lại, chính việc đó đã biến màu da cô dần xanh xao, thất sắc và làm cô mất khả năng thể hiện cảm xúc của con người. Amélie ngày hôm qua đã mãi mãi không còn nữa. Hiện tại, Widowmaker là sát thủ tốt nhất của tổ chức Talon, và họ cảm thấy hài lòng với công việc mình đã hoàn thành. Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Note: Để xem spray của Widowmaker, vào Widowmaker/Sprays. Skins widowmaker_ciel.jpg|Ciel widowmaker_nuit.jpg|Nuit widowmaker_poison.jpg|Vert widowmaker_rose.jpg|Rose widowmaker_frozen.jpg|Winter widowmaker_patina.jpg|Patina widowmaker_odette.jpg|Odette widowmaker_odile.jpg|Odile Widowmaker Comtesse.jpg|Comtesse Widowmaker Huntress.jpg|Huntress widowmaker_noire.jpg|Noire (Pre-Purchase Reward) Emotes Giá 250 credits. *Curtain Call *Shot Dead *Widow's Kiss Victory Poses Widowmaker Activating Visor.jpg|Activating Visor Widowmaker Gaze.jpg|Gaze Widowmaker Over the Shoulder.jpg|Over the Shoulder Voice Lines Giá 25 credits. *A Single Death (A single death can change everything. - Một cái chết có thể thay đổi mọi thứ.) (default) *Encore? - Nữa nhé? *Let Them Eat Cake - Để chúng ăn bánh (Câu nói bất hủ của Marie Antonette) *Look For The Woman (Cherchez la femme - French) - Tìm phụ nữ *Magnifique - Tráng lệ *One Shot, One Kill (Un tir, un mort - French) - Một viên, một mạng. *Ouh La La - Ô là la. *Step Into My Parlor... (Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly. - Con nhện nói với con ruồi: xin mời vào phòng.) *That's How It Is (C'est comme ça - French) - Đây rồi. *To Life, To Death (À la vie , à la mort - French) - Để sống, để chết. *What's An Aimbot? - Aimbot là gì? Highlight Intros Giá 250 credits. *Hanging Around *I See You... *Swinging Into Action Thành tựu Cốt truyện Amélie Lacroix là vợ của Gérard Lacroi, thành viên của Overwatch chụ trách nhiệm truy bắt Talon. Cô bị chính tổ chức này bắt cóc và sửa đổi hệ thần kinh, biến cô thành một điệp viên ngầm của chúng. Amélie được Overwatch giải cứu nhưng chỉ hai tuần sau cô đã trở về với Talon sau khi ám sát chồng mình. Việc tái cấu trúc thần kinh sau đó được hoàn thiện, làm cô mất mọi cảm xúc và sau đó cô được huấn luyện làm mật vụ. Nhịp tim cô bị làm giảm để có thể ngắm bắn tốt hơn, việc này làm da cô trở thành màu xanh. Trong đoạn phim ngắn Alive, Widowmaker được giao nhiệm vụ ám sát Tekhartha Mondatta trong lúc đọc bài diễn văn của mình ở King's Row. Tracer đã cố ngăn cản cô giết mục tiêu, nhưng thất bại. Sau khi vụ ám sát thành công Widowmaker trốn thoát trong chiếc phi cơ của Talon Trong đoạn Cinematic Trailer, Widowmaker phối hợp với Reaper để đánh cắp bao tay Doomfist's. Tuy nhiên cả 2 người đều thất bại sau khi bị Tracer và Winston ngăn cản. Tính cách Widowmaker có khuynh hướng trở nên độc ác, không cho thấy sự thương xót nào với mục tiêu của mình bất kể ho là ai và cô thích việc giết chóc, cô cho rằng nó cho cô cảm giác mình còn sống. Cô cũng cảm thấy rất mập mờ khi nói đến kỹ năng và ngoại hình của mình. Tuy nhiên, trong đó có ẩn ý rằng Widowmaker không luôn luôn hành động theo cách này, và cho rằng cô là 1 người phụ nữ ngọt ngào trước khi bị Talon tẩy não. Và cũng ngụ ý rằng có 1 ít chứng cứ chỉ ra rằng đâu đó bên trong cô vẫn tồn tại con người cũ. Một ví dụ đó là khi được Mercy hồi sinh cô sẽ gọi tên chồng mình hoặc than thở rằng thực tế là cô vẫn còn sống. Ghi chú *Widowmanker có tầm bắn cực kỳ xa với vũ khí của mình *Sử dụng grappling hook để có thể có những góc bắn tốt nhất hoặc để trốn thoát trong những tình huống nguy hiểm *Infra-sight cho phép cả đội của Widowmaker nhìn thấy kẻ địch qua tường và các vật thể *Widowmaker có lượng máu khá là thấp, nên việc tìm chỗ bắn tỉa khó phát hiện là rất quan trọng. Cách đối phó *Bẫy độc của Widowmaker có thể bị phá hủy. *Winston rất hiệu quả để đối phó với Widowmaker, cứ nhảy theo và dí súng điện vài giây là xong. Nếu Widowmaker chạy trốn bằng dây móc thì chỉ cần đuổi theo bằng phản lực vì cooldown của nó thấp hơn nhiều so với Grappling Hook Liên Quan *Khi còn bé, Widowmaker sợ nhện và nói rằng chúng không thể cảm nhận được gì.''Alive'' Animated Short *Trong giai đoạn beta, có 1 lỗi khiến cho khi sử dụng ulti thì mông của Widowmaker trở nên to hơn. *2 skin "Odette" và "Odile" của Widowmaker lấy cảm hứng từ cặp sinh đôi trong vở kịch "Hồ Thiên Nga" - Thiên nga trắng và Thiên nga đen. *Tên các skin của Widowmaker chủ yếu chỉ đơn giản là màu của skin đó dịch sang tiếng Pháp. *Trên tay phải của cô có xăm một dòng chữ bằng tiếng Pháp - Cauchemar, có nghĩa là ác mộng. Thay đổi * * * }} Tham khảo